US 2008/0030143 A1 discloses a discharge lamp lighting device with circuits for annunciating a life-end of a smoothing capacitor. The smoothing capacitor is located between an output of a power supply shutoff section and an input of an inverter main circuit. A discharge lamp is connected to an output of the inverter main circuit.
WO2013110027 disclose degradation of the output capacitor is determined using discharge current of the output capacitor as a function of time.